newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nie chcę pozostać samotny
.... .............. .............. ............... .................... '' '' .. . . ........ ........ ............ .............. '' .................. .............. .............'' '' .......... ................ ... .'' '' ......... ........'' '' ...... ..'' '' .'' '' .'' '' .'' '' Lecz wszystko zniknęło'' '' .'' '' .'' '' .'' '' '' '' Nie....'' '' Wciąż jestem ja...'' '' '' Otoczona przez pustą przestrzeń rozglądała się na boki. Całkowicie straciła orientację co się stało.Wszystko dosłownie zniknęlo. Widać było jedynie czarną poświatę zbliżającą się do niej. Nie była już w tej chwili pewna tego co się dzieje. ???: Hehe... Odwrócony plecami poruszył ramionami. Powoli zaczął się obracać w jej stronę. ???: Już niedługo... Przetarł swoją twarz. ???: 'Znowu będę mógł wszystko sobie przypomnieć... ''Wystawił rękę. '???: '''Nie bój się. Tylko ciebie pamiętam Angel... ''Delikatnie na jego twarzy rysował się dziecięcy uśmiech. '''???: To ja... twój brat , twój przyjaciel. Powoli otwierał oczy. ???: Spędzałem z tobą każdą chwilę co nie? Wysunął rękę odkrywając swoją prawdziwą twarz. Daniello: Daniello Castville. Chmara błysków oszołomiła i nagle z niego ulotniła się dziwna poświata. Kolory otoczyły wręcz całą białą przestrzeń. Zdawały się migać we wszystkie strony. Daniello: 'Każda osoba co tu się pojawiła i znikała dodawała mi mocy. Każdy z nich pomagał mi się utrzymać. ''Zaciskał pięści. '''Daniello: Czułem się taki zagubiony zanim się zjawiliście. Wiedziałem co chcecie zrobić. To była przednia zabawa muszę przyznać. ^^ Uśmiechnął się. Daniello: '''Nie chcę jednak by się kończyła. Nie chcę być sam. Spędzimy wieczność tutaj! Nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał. '''Tori: Nie... to... jest złe... Daniello: Więc dlaczego! Dlaczego ty nie chcesz dołączyć do mojej zabawy i mi pomóc! Angel! Jesteśmy rodzeństwem czyż nie? Jesteśmy kimś więcej czyż nie!? Obiecałaś mi to. Chciała do niego krzyknąć, jednak nie mogła. Delikatnie objęła gardło czując jak z jakiegoś nieokreślonego powodu nie mogła wydobyć z siebie jakiegokolwiek głosu. Inne zmysły zdawały się być wyostrzone. Najprawdopodobniej jak uprzednio z Lian i Richardem tak i ją chciał posiąść. Nie chciał by odeszła i zniewoli ją. Biła się z tym uczuciem. Tori (W myślach): Nie jestem Angel! Nie jestem... ta dziewczynka... ten chłopak z nagrań... Odparła będać w głębi przerażona. Daniello: Mówiłaś, że mnie cenisz. Wierzyłaś we mnie! Dlaczego teraz drżysz? Czemu? Szukałaś mnie! Chciałas bym się pojawił. Jestem! Tori (W myślach): 'Nie wiem co się dzieje i co się stanie. Nie zauważyłam nic. Byłam taka zaślepiona. Jej głos? Czy brzmiałam jak ona? Ten sen... to była ona? Przypadkiem tutaj jestem i dlatego chce bym im pomogła. ''Rozłożyła ręce zbliżając się do niego... '''Tori (W myślach): Ale tak nie powinno być. Ty nie jesteś taki. Jesteś zwyczajnie samotny i młody. Nie rozumiesz tego co się działo z tobą. Daniello: 'Cicho... Ja wiem czego chce! ''Dał znać by do niej nie podchodził ciskając częścią kolorowych spiral wkoło nich. Jednocześnie był w stanie przeniknąć myśli. '''Tori (W myślach): Dlaczego? Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś nam? Można było inaczej. Ty byłeś odpowiedzialny za to!? Nie... Ty cierpiałeś przecież... Cierpiałeś tyle czasu. Daniello: '''Cicho... '''Tori (W myślach): Przestań. To boli jak cię widzę w takim stanie. Proszę, pozwól sobie pomóc. Daniello: Powiedziałem! Masz być... Zresztą zaraz to się skończy... Cisnął nagle wiązką. Przeszyła jej ciało na wylot, nie rozrywając fizycznie. Próbował wyrwać i jej samą esencję istnienia jak i wspomnienia jak wcześniej zrobił to z pozostałymi. Ta jednak chwyciła ją i ściskała. Nie chciała się dać wciągnąć i poddać. Tori (W myślach): Pozostali... Oni też na to nie zasłużyli. Daniello: '''Więc dołącz do nas! Dołącz i stań się jednym z nas! Tak mi pomożesz! '''Tori (W myślach): Ty ich zniewoliłeś! Chcesz ich wykorzystać. Musi być... musi być inny sposób by ci pomóc. Daniello: 'Wykorzystam.... ''Wystawił rękę i cisnął masywną paradą piętnastu gwiazd ciskając ją w jej stronę. Szarpały jej ciało i czuła niesamowity ból przy każdym uderzeniu. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak nie dawała za wygraną. 'Tori (W myślach): ' Znam już twoją historię. Proszę... Wysłuchaj mnie! Wysłuchaj i ogarnij się. Pomogę ci! Nie jestem wrogiem! Zasłoniła się rękami przed drugą salwą, gdzie powbijały się prosto w nią. '''Daniello: Haha! Przetrwałaś to? Może powinienem teraz użyć czegoś innego. Znowu sunął ręką, lecz wystawił dwa palce i cisną skumulowaną mocą. Ta jednak znowu nie dała się temu. Daniello: Niemożliwe... Dlaczego? Dlaczego tak bardzo się opierasz... Na jego twarzy widać było się niezadowolenie. '' '''Daniello:' Dlaczego po prostu nie pozwolisz mi tego rozwiązać. Po policzku widać jak spływała mu łza. Nie obyło się bez zauważenia. Dziewczyna ponownie wstała i próbowała się zbliżyć. Daniello: Przestań... Sunęła się w jego stronę. Daniello: 'PRZESTAŃ! ''Nagle zawył na cały głos wprawiając wszystko w drżenie. Cała wirująca bezładnie masa zdawąła się zbierać po czym oślepiająco przyćmiła dziewczynę jak i chłopaka. '' Czy znowu to przeczucie? To naprawdę koniec? Nie... Pomogę nie tylko jemu ale im! ''Bezradnie stała w pustej przestrzeni spoglądając się w chłopaka. '''Tori (W myślach): Nie! Nie poddam się... Najpierw pomogę im wszystkim... Potem tobie przebiję się do rozumu Dan... Daniello! Kurczowo trzymała się sił. W końcu zdołał przedrzeć się i sięgnęła przywołując jedno zagubione wspomnienie. Tori (W myślach): Nawet jeśli nie okazujesz innym pozytywnych uczuć jest ktoś na kimś ci zależy! Daniello: Uratujesz ich? Więc zmierz się z nimi! Zmieniając postać na nastolatka zawył na cały głos. Daniello: Pojaw się! W głębi jego ciała nagle coś zaczęło bić i uwalniać się. Pojawiła się postura zamazanej osoby, której kazał ruszyć prosto na nią. '' '???: Nie potrzebuję nikogo... Nagle wspomnienie zaczęło ją atakować. Szarpała się z nim i czuła jak jej własny głos zaczął powoli wracać. '''Tori: Pamiętasz tą wybuchową historię? Chyba każdy ją zna! ???: Coś przypominam... Tori: Stanąłeś do walki z równymi sobie i pokonałeś ich w boju! ???: 'Tak... '''Tori: '''Wąż to twój znak rozpoznawczy! ''Nagle, wspomnienia zaczęły wracać! 'Marcus: '''Tak.. Haha! Nie ma mowy bym tak łatwo dał się pozbyć. ''Rozpłynął się bezpiecznie. Kontynuowała dalej i wyrwała kolejną zagubioną duszę. '''???: Zawsze będę stała z boku. Nagle wspomnienie zawyło niepokojącym głosem. Tori: 'Masz prawo do swojego stylu muzycznego! '???: 'Nie rozumiesz mojej pasji... ''Znowu ryknęła. Tori ledwo co trzymała się na własnych nogach. '''Tori: Chcesz się wybić w siedzibie Disney`a prawda? ???: Gwiazdeczka.... Tori: 'Właśnie Gwiazdeczka... ''Nagle, wspomnienia zaczęły wracać! 'Pamela: '''Gwiazda Disney`a i estrady! Jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć! Nigdy nie zapomnę. ''Kolejna uwolniona bezpiecznie mogła wrócić. Sięgnął po kolejne wspomnienia. Byli tym razem dwoje. '' '???: 'Ona mnie nie rozumie.... '???: On mnie nie rozumie.... Wyciągnęli ręce i nagle chmara ptaków i liczby zaczęły ciskać prosto w nią. Tori przyjęła na siebie większość ciosów i zbliżała się do wspomnień. Tori: 'To przecież od pierwszego wejrzenia! Gdy tylko się spotkaliście, mimo losu wciąż byliście pisani dla siebie. '???: Ona mną gardzi... ???: '''On mnie nie dostrzega... '''Tori: Jesteś szalona, on spokojny. Jesteście niczym yin i yang! Dopełniacie siebie nawzajem!!! Mknęła coraz bliżej wspomnień, które nadal nacierały swoimi atakami. ???: 'On nigdy nie spełni mojego marzenia... '???: Ona nigdy nie zrozumie jak czuję... Tori: Nieprawda! Bo mimo tego! Złapała ich za ręce. Tori: Oboje pragniecie w głębi serca mieć spokojną rodzinę i siebie nawzajem! Ataki powoli ustawały. ???: 'Być matką... '???: 'Być ojcem... ''Kierowali na siebie spojrzenia, po czym doszło do pocałunku. Nagle, wspomnienia zaczęły wracać! 'Richard: '''Nigdy cię nie zostawię samej. Nigdy i choć rzadko to mówię, kocham cię! KOCHAM CIĘ ARI! '''Ari: '''Przestanę... przestanę tak naciskać. Najważniejsze, że mogę być z tobą. Znowu... '''Daniello: '''Przestań! Jak możesz ich tak łatwo! ''Cisnął mosiężnymi promieniami światła, które dosłownie roztrzaskiwały pozornie stworzoną ziemię. Tori nie bacząc na to mknęła dalej chwytajać się kolejnego wspomnienia. '''???: Żadna z pań mnie nie lubi? Z niego zaczynał się wydobywać dziwny cień. Był znacznie mroczniejszy niż pozostałe. Wiedziała już czyj to cień i nawet jego udało mu się okiełznać. Zaszarżował z niesamowitą szybkością. '' '???:' WŁADZA ABSOLUTNA! ''Cisnął falą wybuchowych kul, które roztrzaskiwały materię na wszelkie możliwe pyły. Tori: Poniosłeś jedną porażkę, lecz świat nadal stoi do podbicia. ???: '''WYSADZĘ WSZYSTKO! '''Tori: Nie przechodzi mi to przez gardło. Ale nie! Nie możesz go zniszczyć. Zasłoniła się przed kolejnymi pociskami. '' '''Tori:' Do cholery! PRZESTAŃ BYĆ MARIONETKĄ I SAM STAŃ SIĘ SWOIM PANEM! ???: 'Panem... ''Ciskał dalej ,lecz eksplozje z każdą chwilą słabnęły. '''???: Jestem... Zaśmiał się złowieszczo. Bobbie: SWOIM, WASZYM I JEDYNYM WŁADCĄ! Kolejna z nadchodzących zdawała tańczyć wkoło. Znikała i pojawiała się uderzając nią. ???: Nic nie jest prawdziwe... Chwycił i próbował ją wyrzucić. Tori: 'Jesteś prawdziwy! Zawsze zdawało się, że wszystko wiedziałeś. Teraz też wiesz, że to ty. '???: Ja wiem... Tori: 'Chip! Więc pokaż im swoje miejsce. '''Chip: '''Heh... Tak się tylko droczę przecież. ^^ ''Nagle i on zniknął. Wycieńczona ledwo co się trzymała. Padła podpierając się ledwo rękami w których traciła czucie. Daniello sam przestał wysyłać kolejne osoby i ciężko to przeżywał. Zdawało się, że uwalnianie każdej kolejnej przyprawiało go o ból.. oraz o coś czego on chciał od dawna.. '''Tori: Oni wszyscy... Oni wszyscy nie powinni byli ucierpieć. Nie jesteś taki... Mogłeś wielokrotnie mnie zabić. Daniello: 'Angel? Tori? ''Gdy pozostali zdawali się być bezpieczni to tliło się wołanie. Czyjeś rozpaczliwe wewnętrzę wołanie. Została tylko jedna osoba. W nim samym widać było jak powracają jego utracone wspomnienia. Nagle Tori spojrzała prosto na niego. Przez chwilę widział w niej twarz Angel. '' '''Tori: '''Byłeś samotny prawda? Przez setki lat tutaj tkwiłeś. '''Dan: '''Nie zbliżaj się! ''Roztrzaskał ziemię na płytki. Na jednej trzymała się Tori. Dziwnie jednak jego ataki robiły się coraz słabsze. 'Daniello: '''Ja tylko chciałem się uwolnić i dowiedzieć kim jestem. Proszę... nia patrz tak na mnie. ''Cisnął płytami i zaczęły się zderzać tą na której była Tori. Jednak chybiały. '''Daniello: Chciałem tylko mieć bardzo blisko kogoś... Chciałem mieć przyjaciół na zawsze! Coraz wolniej leciały. Daniello: 'Spotkałem ciebie i chciałem mieć cię przy sobie. ''Zaczęły opadać. '''Daniello: Ja... Znowu zlepiły się w ziemię. Daniello: 'Byłem przerażony tym co się stało. Tak strasznie chciałem mieć kogoś w pobliżu. ''Sam przybrał swoją normalną postać. Nie jako człowiek, ani jak program w którym się znajdowali tylko jako duch. '''Daniello: Przepraszam. Ocierał delikatnie swoje łzy. Daniello: Zawsze byłem beksą prawda Angel? Tori: 'Angel. To we mnie ją widziałeś prawda? '''Daniello: '''Wiem... Jesteś Tori, nie jesteś Angel. Ona odeszła dawno temu. ''Spojrzał się niewinnym wzrokiem prosto na nią. '''Daniello: Tak... Marco, mój tata. On nie chciał nas stracić. Zrobił coś, coś czym chciał nas utrzymać na zawsze razem. Tori: I nie wyszło? Daniello: 'Widziałem światło... Widziałem jak oni umierali... Tori... Ja nie mogłem znieść tego widoku. Ja nie chciałem wiedzieć czym się stałem. ''Jego dłonie zaczęły drżeć. 'Daniello: '''Jej głos... Słyszałem ją w twoim głosie. Nie wiedziałem co miałem zrobić... Ja chciałem cię mieć przy sobie. Ale nie mogłem cię skrzywdzić... Ja lubiłem być blisko ciebie... ''Z oczu ciskały mu się łzy. '''Daniello: Nie czułem się taki pełny życia od dawna. Od dłuższego czasu tego nie czułem. Straciłem empatię i zdolność do kochania. Zatraciłem się... Tylko udawałem, że jest mi dobrze. Zbliżył się do niej. Daniello: Kiedy zacząłem absorbować ich wspomnienia. Ich uczucia, ich przeszłość, ich marzenia, ich nadzieje na przyszłość. Dusiłem je. Nie mogę. Nie mogę po prostu zmusić ich do tego. Nie powinienem był ich więzić. Powoli się przysiadł. Daniello: 'Chciałbym. Byś mogła poczuć to co oni... Gdy ich odzyskiwałaś. Oni wszyscy tak bardzo chcieli wrócić. Pragną jeszcze poistnieć. Tęsknią za tym. I niektórzy nawet za tobą. ''Delikatnie się uśmiechnął. '''Tori: '''Jesteś dzieckiem w ciele wielu ludzi. Nikt nie chciał cię skrzywdzić. '''Daniello: Heh... Nie był to jednak wesoły uśmiech. Daniello: 'Wiem... Zrozumiem jeśli mi tego nigdy nie wybaczysz. Skrzywdziłem ciebie, skrzywdziłem ich, nawet pamięć o swoich bliskich. Nie ma dla mnie przebaczenia. ''Pomógł jej. Nie miała sił by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Jedyne co zrobiła to delitnie uniosła ręce i wtuliła się w niego. Od początku jedynie to chciała zrobić, przed czym ją wzbrajął. 'Daniello: '''Jak możesz? '''Tori: '''Słyszałeś mnie... ''Sama zaczęła płakać. '''Tori: '''Też lubiłam być u twojego boku i spędzać z tobą czas i tego nic nie zmieni. '''Daniello: Przestań proszę... Znowu się rozpłaczę. Tori: Każdy popełnia błąd... Ledwo co wydukała z siebie. Daniello: Zdaję sobie sprawę. Nie mogę tak dłużej postępować. Im dłużej się znajdują w tym stanie tymbardziej ich egzystencja zanika. Wykorzytam to po raz ostatni. Uwolnię ich. Zanim to zrobię jest jednak coś co muszę zrobić. Chcę... Chcę by to miejsce znowu zaistniało i tętniło życiem. Nagle zaczął delikatnie manipulować jej ciałem. Pomógł jej i Tori powoli odzyskiwała siły i swoją przytomność. '' '''Tori:' Ty mnie naprawdę? Daniello: 'Tori ja... nie wiem co będzie ze mną... Nie wiem... ''Delikatnie dłonią okryła jego policzek. 'Daniello: '''Tori... Ja pewnie zniknę... Bez duszy innych... Bez własnej woli dalszego bycia tutaj... Bez nich ja pewnie nie będę mógł dalej przebywać. Nie wiem czy się spotkamy znowu... Wolni... ''Oboje wstali. 'Daniello: '''Gdy ich spotkasz nie będą wiedzieli kim jestem. Ty będziesz jedyna pamiętała. ''Wodził wzrokiem. '''Daniello: Ich krzywdy. Oni nie mogą znać takiego bólu. Tori: '''Co ty? '''Daniello: '''Zapomnij też lepiej o mnie. Ja powinienem dawno jedynie zniknąć. '''Tori: '''Nie chcę o tobie zapomnieć. '''Daniello: Tak musi być. Beze mnie będzie lepiej. Nie chcę znowu skrzywdzić ludzi! Nie po tym wszystkim! Tori: 'Jesteś w końcu niewinnym dzieckiem! ''Znowu go przytuliła i zaczęły mu się zbierać łzy. '''Daniello: Ha.... ha.... Po policzkach spływały mu łzy. Nie tylko jemu. W głębi serca coś mu jednak podpowiadało inaczej. '' '''Daniello (W myślach):' Ja nie chcę jeszcze zniknąć. Wiem, że muszę. Ale nie chcę. Powoli zaczął się unosić nad ziemią. Wszystko zaczęło wokół niego wirować w wszelakich możliwych odcieniach. Formowały się kształty tego jak to miejsce zapamiętał i jak wyglądało gdy poznał wpółczesny styl. Kilkoma ruchami sprawił iż miejsce wyglądało tak jak tego zapragnął. Zebrał w sobie całą siłę po czym cisnął w wszyskich kierunkach piętnastoma promieniami gdzie każdy z nich uderzył o koniec bariery, która pękła. Uwolnione istnienia również wróciły na swoje miejsca. Gdy wszystko się unormowało powoli opadł. '' '''Tori: '''Ja... '''Daniello:' Żegnaj Tori... Nagle traci go coraz bardziej z oczu. '' ---- ''Słońce świtało nad przepięknym horyzontem. Wiatr delikatnie wprawiał w ruch drobne listki pięknie pachnących latem zakwitniętych drzew. Lekka bryza opatulała czyjąć twarz. Panowała tylko dziwna ciemność. Czuła to wszystko i próbowała się przebić. Chciała wierzyć, że naprawdę tam się znajduje. ???: 'Słyszysz mnie? ''Jednak wśród niej przebijał się czyiś głos. Coraz bardziej zbliżała się do celu. '???: '''Pomóż jej! '???: 'Tori! Ocknij się! '''Chris: '''Zostawić ją to moja rodzina! '''Tori: '''Chris? ''Powoli odzyskiwała swoją świadomość. Faktycznie. Znajdowała się po zarośniętej lasami stronie masywnej góry. Spojrzała w górę w niebo przykryte koronami. '''Tori: '''Gdzie jesteśmy? '''Chris: '''No jak to gdzie!? W miejscu gdzie nas wyrolowano i straciłaś przytomność z tego powodu. '''Tori: Góra? Chris: Tak! To to zarośnięte i nieucywilizowane zbocze tej góry! No ale oczywiście bez ekipy, bez niczego. Nawet z producentami straciłem kontakt!? Cassie: Ej! Może być dał jej jednak spokój. Miała być zdaje się pomocnikiem a nie niewolnikem!? Chris: 'Technikalia! ''Wściekły wyrzucił ręce ku górze i nerwowo kręcił się. 'Bobbie: '''Ten żałosny kretyn nie potrafił zorganizować nam show. '''Tori: '''Show? ''Delikatnie chwyciła się za głowę. Wciąć czuła niewielki ból. '''Chip: Nie trzeba się unosić. Tak świat działa, nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem. Los tak sprawił i może dobrze? Bobbie: Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego... Burknął do siebie pod nosem. Bobbie: Mam mu od razu ochotę zrobić coś złego. Richard: Ta.. Wiem o czym mówisz. Ja prawie... Ari: Prawie cio? :3 Richard: 'Nie nic. ''Zarumienił się lekko. '' '''Yukiyo: '''Ja go mogę zabić dla ciebie! :3 ''Dziwnie się do niego zbliżała po czym on ją odepchnął. '''Bobbie: Nie... -.- Zamiast się wściec to tylko cieszyła się leżąc na ziemii. Większość krzywo na niąspojrzała. Tori: '''A gdzie jest wioska? W którą stronę? '''Chris: Nie wiem! Ponoć tam jest zejście, ale wiecie co! Ja mam to gdzieś. Nigdy współprac z rodziną! Tylko z przyjaciółmi jak Chef! Tori: 'Milusi jak zwykle. ''Pozbierała się i wstała. '''Tori: '''Mówisz więc nie daleko. Na coś mi się przydałeś. '''Vince: Po cóż chcesz tam biec? Nie chciała mu powiedzieć tylko bez słowa pobiegła. '' '''Chris:' Szczyle... Drogą prosto i przez grotę. A wy dzieciarnia rozejść się. Mówiłem! Nie ma show. -.- Nie zabłysnę na ekranie. -,- Valentina: No ej!? To nie będzie hajsu? -.- Jen: Niestety. Sama była zawiedzona. Jen: Chris ty jednak powinieneś w końcu jednak karierę przystopować. Nerwowy coś jesteś. :3 Pamela: Zaśpiewam wam coś w drodze powrotnej! Mój nowy hit stworzony gdy tu szliśmy! Spodobam się wam. ^^ Xavier: 'Nie... '''Yukiyo: '''Popieram! Nie! ''Większość powoli zaczynała się zbierać do zejścia. Skoro nic po nich to nie musieli tutaj przesiadywać. '''Cassie: '''Takiej jej nie widziałam. '''Marcus: A co mnie to. Nie ma show to spadam. Xavier: 'Podobnie. ''Zniechęceni zaczęli powoli odchodzić. Dziwnie Richard oraz Lian chcieli zostać i pójść za nią. Co zrobili. Ari oczywiście poleciała zaraz za nim. ---- Wyglądał on całkowicie inaczej. Zadbany, bez zapadni. Bez sceny, bez loży. Widać było jakby show nigdy tutaj nie miało miejsca. Ale tutaj zaczęło się i skończyło. Co więcej. Wyglądało dokładnie jakby idealnie zachowano jego naturalny wygląd. Tori bacznie rozglądała się nie do końca wiedząc czy wciąż... '''Tori: Gdzie jesteś. To było prawdziwe! Nie mogłam cię przecież. Panicznie się rozglądała. Tori: Mówiłam, nie zapomnę cię... Daniello: 'Przyszłaś? ''Usłyszała cichy dziedzięcy głos. Cała zadrżała i odwróciła się. Zauważyła go. Niewinnego młodzieńca, który równie dobrze mógłby być jej własnym dzieckiem. Półprzezroczysty i zdawał się rozpadać w powietrzu. '''Daniello: '''Mówiłem... To miało być ostatnie pożegnanie. '''Tori: Martwiłam się o ciebie. Zbliżyła się i kucnęła. Tori: Jesteś naprawdę uroczy jako dziecko. Daniello: 'Dziękuję. Ale naprawdę, nie chcę byś tu była i patrzyła. '''Tori: '''Ja chciałam być tu z tobą. ''Unosił ręce i powoli zaczął znikać. Przez chwilę widać było jak ktoś podaje mu rękę. Nie była to Tori ale jego przyjaciółka Angel a w oddali. W oddali widać było cień jego ojca jak i innych mieszkańców za jego normalnego życia. Nie do końca wierzyła w to co widzi. Jedno jednak utkwiło jej w pamięci. Jego szczęśliwy uśmiech, którego nigdy się nie dopatrzyła od samego początku. Zawył nagle prawdziwy wiatr i pył tańczył na wietrze wśród złotych płatków kwiatów z polany. Tori spoglądała się na miejsce co pozostawił. Nadal to do niej nie dochodziło. Cieszyła się jednak w głębi, że mogła go spotkać. '''Tori: Będę tęskniła... Poczuła nagle jak naprawdę po raz ostatni powiedział jej do widzenia. Usłyszała też głosy innych. Podziękowali jej a sam Daniello przekazał jej swoją ostatnią prośbę. Ta porozumiewawczo kiwnęła i stanęła na własne nogi. Nieświadomi zajście i trochę zgubieni w końcu zauważyli Tori. Natychmiast do niej podbieli i już w oddali zaczęli wołać. Lian: Za kim? Richard: Albo za czym? Tori: 'Ohh.. ''Odwróciła się i spojrzała się w ich stronę. '''Tori: '''Co tutaj robicie? '''Richard: A stalkujemy cię z naszą ekspertką u boku. Wskazał na Ari która sądziła, że się ukrywała przed nimi. Ari: '''Nie jestem stalkerem Richuś!!! >.< '''Lian: '''Miałam wrażenie, że mieliśmy tutaj przyjść. '''Tori: Faktycznie... Wodziła wzrokiem. Tori: '''Show odwołane, trzeba was odesłać. Powinniście byż też jednak z Chrisem. On wam pomoże. '''Richard: '''Nah... Jakoś nie robi dobrego wrażenia i te plotki o nim to prawda. ''Nagle uderzył nogą o jakiś plecak. '' '''Richard: '''Skad one się wzieły? '''Tori: Sama nie wiem. Wezmę je lepiej. Nie pamiętali nawet tego jak biegli na samym końcu. Może to i lepiej dla nich? Choć jednak dręczyło ją to poczucie i nie widziała jak wynagrodzić jej to. Gdyby nie przerwano to ona zostałałaby... nie jest zwycieższczynią. Przyjrzała jej się. Tori: '''Lian prawda? '''Lian: Hmm? Tori: '''Spokojnie. Mam do ciebie zapytanie. Albo ofertę. Marzyłaś o modelingu czyż nie? I o projektowaniu. Skoro tak się martwiliście to wam jakoś to wynagrodzę. '''Lian: Chciałabym zostać, ale nie powinnam chyba... Nie dlatego tutaj za tobą. Tori: Nie martwcie się. Zależy mi na was. Richard: '''Naprawdę mocno uderzyłaś. '''Ari: Richard! Richard: Nie chciałem urazić, ale naprawdę... Tor'i: Tak wiem. Gadam od trochę od rzeczy. Wam też w czymś pomogę. ''Z plecaka nagle wyciągnęła kopertę. Ari wręcz zaniemówiła i nie mogła powstrzymać bicia serca. Wręcza kopertę Richardowi, który z ciekawości ją otwiera. '''Richard: '''Cassandra? '''Tori: '''Piękne imię czyż nie? '''Richard: '''Faktycznie... ''Nagle za nim Ari huknęła o ziemię. '' '''Lian: '''Ari? Ari! Nie teraz ona? '''Richard: '''Uh... Co jest z wami. '''Tori: Kto wie... Zaśmiałą się radośnie. Tori: 'Kto wie... No czas sie jednak zbierać, ramol ma was odwieść do domu. ''Pozbierali Ari do kupy i wrócili do pozostałych. Tam zostali odesłani z powrotem do swoich domów. I choć nie pamiętali albo ta przygoda była jedynie ich snem to była ona jaknajbardziej prawdziwa. Choć Lian nigdy oficjalnie nie zostałaby nikogo uznana odpowiedziała na propozycję Tori. Nie wiedząc,że to jest jej nagroda za jej największy trud jaki przeszła. ---- W rytmicznej muzyce kamera sunie pomiędzy lokacjami. '' ''W pierwszej kolejności odwiedza Marcusa, który chwilę jak wrócił do domu władował się w tarapaty i został zgarnięty przez dwóch policjantów za niszczenie mienia publicznego. Brzęczy mu w trakcie łapania komórka. Widać w następnej nadawcę wiadomości, gdzie po długiej walce ze sobą Cassie w końcu wysłała tą wiadomość. Wyłącza komórkę i chowa do torby po czym wyciąga i spogląda na swoją aplikację i dokumenty jak i na uniwersytet na który planuje się udać. Widok zmienia się z ulicy nagle na studio gdzie przez drzwi wyskakuje uradowana Pamela. Ściska jedną z swoich przyjaciółek trzymając skrypt. Po chwili przechodzi producent sitcomów w którym wygrała casting i prosi ją by obgadali szczegóły. Zwinięta w biały kaftan spoglądająca w telewizor gdzie leci typowy japoński teleturniej Yukiyo raduje się niedolą swojego życia. Kto wie? Zamknięto ją i być może kiedyś rozwiąże swój problem. '' ''Xavier spogląda na swoje satanistyczne rzeczy, po czym postanawia je wyrzucić. Wszystkie poza jedną gitarą na której ćwiczy albo próbuje odgrać swoje ulubione kawałki na nawet sam stworzyć. Na twarzy widać uśmiech. Przy zmywaku uradowany Paolo spogląda jak kucharze gotują. Mogą pracować w restauracji gra na dwa fronty. Również jako kelner, gdzie zakłada wrotki i rytmicznie w swoim jakże uroczym stylu serwować dania. W klubach nocnych Valentina ciągle nieustaje w poszukiwaniach i marnuje sobie dalej życie na popijaniu i uganianiu się za mężem z kartą kredytową, którą w jakiś sposób udało się jej zdobyć. Jen wsiada właśnie do samolotu z torbą pełną krążków oraz kijów. Zadowolona zamierza wrócić do swojej drużyny hokeja i dalej trenować z dziewczynami, by pewnego dnia razem z nimi zdob yć złoty medal dla swojego kraju. Siedza i majstrując w warsztacie Bobbie nie tylko rozwija swoją pasję do tworzenia gadżetów ale w międzyczasie obmyśla plan polityczny swojej partii, którą planuje założyć i zmienić ten kraj sięgając po coraz większą władzę. Vince zdawać się mogło znalazł godną siebie kobietę, z którą znalazł kontakt. Razem się śmiali i bawili. Dzielili trudności. Dopóki pewnego dnia nie spotkali jej. I jej. I jej. Tak dalej ładował się w bagno z uganianiem się za kobietami. Pełna albo zdawać się by mogło śmielsza Lian decyduje się w końcu wystąpić z szkicami jak i sama wygląda na pełni odstawioną. Kto wie jak jej pójdzie w tym drapieżnym świecie. '' ''Chip zadowolony z życia krąży po ulicy, gdzie zaczepia przechodniów ukazując magiczne sztuczki napotkanym ludziom. Dzięki ich hojności może spokojnie robić to co lubi. Bytować w tym świecie, żyć w swoim własnym z swoimi przyjaciółmi u boku. ''Richard decyduje się w końcu przedstawić Ari swoim rodzicom co nie podoba się im. Szybko jednak dowiadują się, że nieważne czy im się podoba czy nie. Ona sama chciała pójść krok naprzód i przedstawiła również najważniejszą osobę z jej życia. Odwiedza jej matkę i ku jego zdziwieniu po raz pierwszy naprawdę docienia, że jest przy nim i postanawiają rozpocząć wspólne mieszkanie. '' ---- '''Tori: Już.. już moi drodzy cała historia. Podążyła za nimi lekko niemrawym już krokiem i siadła na fotelu. '' '''Tori:' I gdy więzienie zostało rozbite, każdy z nich mógł cieszyć się swoim życiem. Innym poszło lepiej, innym gorzej. Daniello w końcu spotkał się ze swoją rodzina a ja musiałam znaleść następce. Spojrzała się na dwie sylwetki stojące w cieniu zamku. Tori: Jedno z was będzie niedługo panem tego miejsca. Po chwili nastąpiło ściemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki AikkoxD Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama UnderCITY